People who have had a laryngectomy, or removal of the vocal cords for various reasons, are either unable to phonate, or make sounds. Current techniques that these people may use to communicate verbally include “burp talking” by swallowing air, using a vibrational device placed over their neck while moving their lips, or using a reed-like device in a “talking tracheostomy” to make sounds.
“Burp talking” is somewhat effective, but is out of range of normal human speech frequencies, monotonal, and likely perceived as unhygienic and rude. It is exhausting to the patient, as well as socially isolating.
Using a vibrational device on the neck produces robotic, monotonal sounds, which do not convey tonal inflection of the voice. As an example of this, when asking the question “Are you going to the store?” a speaker is likely to have a higher pitch of his voice at “store” than “are.” However, speakers from some countries, such as Ireland, might say “are” with a higher pitch than “store.”
Although an individual may wish to engage such a person in conversation, and although such a person may have a very mild Irish accent from spending a substantial amount of time in the USA, the individual may have a good deal of trouble understanding such a person. It may be necessary for the foreigner to repeat many things because her pitch for speech follows the above patterns. She may ask the individual a question, and the individual may not know to respond because it takes time to process the fact that she is not making a statement.
The human voice has multiple tones, even when one may sing a precise note. Each of these tones allows the National Security Agency (NSA) to identify an individual speaking, even if they try to disguise their voice. Other sounds comprise overtones. A precise tuning note of the First Violin Seat to tune the orchestra actually consists of about 60 overtones, which allows you to recognize it as such and distinguish this from another instrument such as a flute. This is why the single-tone vibrational device sounds far from a human voice.
The vibrational device also does not allow the same volume of many letter sounds as the remainder of the speech. If the vibrational device is softer than the sounds “CH,” “F,” “H,” “K,” “P,” “Q,” “T,” “5,” and “X,” one will only hear these sounds, making communication very difficult. If the person has a tracheostomy, and is unable to pass air out of his or her mouth, then the above will be louder, once again, making communication very difficult.
On the other hand, if the person has a tracheostomy, and is unable to pass air out of his or her mouth, then the above sounds will be silent, and the rest of the speech will be louder, once again, making communication very difficult.
People with reed-like “talking” tracheostomies can get monotonal sounds, but without inflection. If one can move air, they can make the letter sounds above, but with likely volume mismatch.
For example, “Cheese” may sounds as “CH . . . SS” with the person who can pass air out of their mouth, but with non-functioning vocal cords. “Cheese” may sound as “chEEs” in someone who uses a vibrational device, and cannot pass air out of their mouth. “Cheese” may sound as either through a “talking” tracheostomy.
There is also a need for a speech providing device for individuals who are capable of normal speech. Some people are just not musically inclined, or “tone deaf.” It is possible that these people can get a better grasp of tone through feel, rather than by hearing.
In an opera, the soprano belts out beautiful but very loud notes. The lower pitched contra alto sings quietly in the background. The tenor steals the show in Pucchini, yet the sinister bass makes the audience turn their good ear towards the stage. In a brass band, the trumpets with their high pitches can hold long notes, but the baritones for only a few seconds. They do not even offer the tuba for many bands, but allow fourth graders to play the larger bass fiddle in orchestra. This is because the lower pitch tones require larger amounts of air to create them, whether in the human “voice box” or the brass instrument.
The instant invention relates to devices for providing speech to users and for improving a user's ability to speak and sing.
The instant invention provides a device and a method that introduce a sound wave into the user's nasal cavity so the user can convert the sound wave into speech using the user's mouth.
The device includes a sound wave generator that a user can turn on to produce a sound wave. A sound wave guide is dimensioned and configured to extend between a first end that is adjacent to the sound wave generator and the second end that is configured to be adjacent a user's body, in particular the user's nasal cavity or nostrils. An airflow generator produces airflow through the sound wave guide from the first end to the second end at the user's nasal cavity. A pitch controller allows the user to modify the pitch of the sound wave, and a volume controller allows the user to modify the volume of the sound wave. Thus, the device moves air and sound waves through the sound wave guide, into the user's nasal cavity, and into the user's mouth, where the user can convert the air and sound waves to speech by moving his or her mouth.
The second end of the sound wave guide can be in the shape of a nasal cover, such as one that is typically used with a (continuous positive airway pressure) CPAP machine. Alternatively, it can be a pair of nasal prongs, each nasal prong being configured to engage one of the user's nostrils.
The device includes a volume controller and a pitch controller. The user can speak at a substantially constant volume by properly controlling the volume of the sound wave provided to the user. The pitch controller of the device adjusts the pitch of the sound wave so the resulting speech has the desired tonal inflection. The sound wave pitch controller and volume controller can be programmed to provide a predetermined pitch pattern of the sound wave and a predetermined volume pattern of the sound wave.
In one embodiment, the sound wave generator is a brass instrument, and the sound wave guide is a funnel. This allows a user to speak or sing with a voice that sounds like the instrument providing the sound wave to the user.
To provide the user with a more human-like voice, the sound wave generator provides more than one frequency at a time.
The airflow generator can be a fan or another mechanism for propelling air. In some embodiments, the airflow generator is a fan or a compressed air supply.
Preferably, the device is dimensioned and configured to be held in one hand or both hands of the user so that it is comfortable to use and easily portable.
The present invention also teaches a method for providing speech to a user using the device of the present invention. The method includes the steps of providing a sound wave generator, actuating the sound wave generator to generate a sound wave, controlling the pitch and volume of the sound wave, and guiding the sound wave to a user's nasal cavity, thereby causing the sound wave to pass through the user's mouth, so it can be converted to speech by the user.
Guiding the sound wave to the user's nasal cavity can include the step of providing a sound wave guide. The sound wave guide also guides air from a fan that can be actuated to push air towards the user's nasal cavity.
To allow the user to speak with proper inflection, the pitch of the sound wave can be changed in the middle of a user's speech, including in the middle of a sentence, or in the middle of a word.
The present invention allows the user to be more easily understood because the method of the present invention can be used to produce speech that has a substantially constant volume level throughout.
In some embodiments, the method of the present invention can be used to control the tone and the frequency of the speech. This is useful for controlling the meaning of a word spoken by the user where a single word can have various meanings depending on the tone or inflection.
In some embodiments, the method uses a musical instrument to generate the sound wave, so that the user is capable of producing speech that sounds like the musical instrument.
The method can be used to train a user to sing a note by providing a sound wave with a desired target note, instructing the user to attempt to sing the same target note, and instructing the user to identify a standing wave that results when the user sings a note other than the target note.
Accordingly, among the objects of the instant invention are: the provision of a device and method for providing speech to users who lack vocal cords or cannot direct air through their mouth. Another object of the present invention is to provide a device and method for providing a human-like voice, rather than a monotone voice. Another object of the present invention is the provision of a device and method for teaching an individual to sing at desired notes. Another object of the present invention is the provision of a device and method for providing speech having a substantially constant volume. Another object of the present invention is the provision of a device and method for controlling the pitch of speech.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.